Savior
by Ashley Marie15
Summary: He than woke up in another room, one that he didn’t recognize.“Where am I?”“You’re safe and that's all that matters.” Sirius leaves his family and a kind person helps him recover. mentions parents beating their kids.


Flashback

"I hate you and this entire family! Why won't you leave me the hell alone?" screamed an agitated Sirius.

"Don't talk to your mother like that boy!" retaliated Dave

"I'll talk to her however I want. I'll tell her that she is insane for supporting the dark arts and that she is a bitch that needs to go to Azkaban for the rest of her life!"

"I will not tolerate this any longer."

"When have you ever!"

As soon as those words came out of Sirius' mouth, Dave's fist connected with his jaw. There was so much force in that punch; Sirius' head hit the wall.

"Don't ever talk like that about your mother or your family."

"You hit me." Mumbled Sirius. Usually his father just cursed him with the Cruciatus Curse or any other harmful jinx/curse. He would never resort to using physical contact.

"And I won't hesitate to do it again boy." Just to prove his point Dave kicked him in the gut and repeatedly whipped him in the back with a belt. Sirius couldn't take it any more so he punched his father in the nose. Dave couldn't believe it. No one had ever touched him, and here his own, blood traitor of a, son punched him in the nose. The only thing he could think of doing was to throw every curse he knew at his son. The abusive beating didn't stop until Sirius blacked out. When Sirius woke up he immediately sent a letter to James telling him that he needed to come get him. As soon as he sent the letter to James his father came in for another round of beatings and he blacked out again.

He than woke up in another room, one that he didn't recognize.

"Where am I?"

"Your safe and that I all that matters."

He knew that voice from somewhere, but he couldn't see the face.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Are you really that daft?" she asked laughing

"I know your voice."

"I would think you would know my name. I mean I'm have been in all of your classes for the past five years and I have slept in your dorms for that long too."

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"How did I get here? And where is here?"

"Well you sent a letter to James and he couldn't make it so he asked me to come and get you. He should be around soon. He had to go to a big party that his parents were having and he couldn't get out of it."

"Why are you avoiding all of my questions?"

"I would prefer you not to know who I am."

"Why is that?"

"Because no one knows about my condition besides James and Remus and I would like to keep it that way."

"Am I at your house?"

"Yes. I moved out of my parents house last Christmas. I guess I couldn't take them any longer."

"So me and you come from the same kind of families."

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise. Why don't you tell your friends what your parents were like?"

"They wouldn't understand. They would want to go tell some one and than I would be dead. My parents made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone what they did to me or they would kill Lily and everyone I care about."

"Wait, you know Evans?"

"Yes, she is my best friend. She would have a fit if she knew what happened to me."

"What did you tell her?"

"Just that me and my parents didn't see eye to eye so I left home."

"And that wasn't the truth?"

"No and yes. I didn't tell her everything."

"Care to tell me what happened."

"Just about the same that happened to you, but about ten times worse. My father actually beat me in front of all of his friends at one of his parties. I guess it was my fault though. I started to yell at him because he wanted me to marry Malfoy…."

"And you told him that you would marry the person you loved. And there was nothing that anyone could do to change your mind."

"How did you know that?"

"I was at that party. I just didn't know that you were that girl. Your name is Amelia Rose Hunter."

"I guess my secret is out. Please don't tell anyone about them and I prefer Mia."

"Ok Mia I won't tell anyone, but I have a question."

"Ask away."

"How did you become so strong? Like how could you go through that beating and not show any sign of emotion?"

"I had a lot of practice. My dad would tell me that crying was a sign of weakness, so he would beat me even more when I cried. So I stopped."

"Wow. I would have never guessed that Amelia Rose Hunter, one of the happiest people in the world would have had a past of the most depressed person in the world."

"God, you sure know how to bring out the best of a person."

"Thanks, it's what I do best."

Mia could here the arrogance in his voice, but she couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"I got to get going."

"You are going to leave me all alone here." He said sarcastically and there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, I have to go to work and if I don't than I won't be able to pay for all of the medical things that I need to help you."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I have this feeling that I have to save you before you fall the same fate that I did."

"And what was that fate?"

"Becoming a victim of depression. I didn't think that anyone cared about me, but I was wrong. I would cut myself and take drugs. I was lucky that I survived."

"Who helped you?"

"Lily, you, and the rest of the Marauders."

"And how did we do that?"

"You guys showed that you cared for me. You would always make me laugh and you guys showed me that there was something to live for in life."

"I know that I have stuff to live for. And I would never let myself get like that.""That's what everyone says."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone has something to live for in life. I guess that some people go through hard times in life that hide the things that they have to live for. That's what happened to me I suppose. When they can't find out why they are even living they slump into a depression. Which involves drugs and cutting themselves. I was like that and you will too if I don't help you."

"Oh."

"Well I got to go. I'll be back in a few hours. If you need anything just call me at work. The number is on the fridge."

"Yes mother."

"Also don't try a move to much. It will cancel the effects of the pain reliever that I gave you before you woke up."

"What if James comes to get me and take me to his house?"

"Tell him that you aren't going anywhere and that he is welcome to stay for dinner."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was very quiet in Mia's house and Sirius wasn't doing a very good job at staying still. The doorbell soon rang.

"Who is it?" asked Sirius. He was nervous that it was his father coming to kill him.

"Just me Padfoot."

"Thank the lord its you Prongs. Come in, the door's open."

James walked in to see Sirius laying down on the futon. This wasn't the Sirius that he was used to seeing. Sirius was a very outgoing person that hardly ever stayed in one place for a long period of time. He was always so collected and always strong and confident. This Sirius that was lying before him was a complete mess. His hair was matted against his forehead from sweet, he was pale, and he was lying down. He looked like he had just witnessed a murder.

"How you holding up mate?"

"I'm doing good. I don't think that I could have had any better treatment. Mia is a very good nurse."

"Are you sure that is exactly why you are doing good." Said James with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. I couldn't even see how she looked. That's how bad my eyes are. By the way she said that you are welcome to stay for dinner."

"Sure I'll stay."

"So how's Moony been doing?"

"He said that he would stop by later."

"Ok, cause I really need to talk to him."

"Is there something that you can't tell me?"

"I just need his advice on something."

"Ok mate."

They continued to talk until Remus showed about an hour later.

"Sirius."

"Remus" said Sirius as they greeted each other in a brotherly hug.

"Mia taking care of you?"

"Yeah. She is amazing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She is just this amazing person who is willing to give up the money she makes from her job to take care of me. She knew exactly how to cheer me up and when to say the right things."

Little did Sirius know that Mia was standing behind him the entire time.

"You really think that of me?" she asked

Sirius just turned around shocked and started to gap. He didn't know why that this girl made him act the way he did.

"Earth to Sirius. Mia asked you a question." Said Remus. His voice had a slight smirk in it.

"Sorry. You just caught me by surprise."

"So answer my question."

"Yeah, that is how I really feel." He blushed when he said this.

"Well I'm going to make dinner."

The boys watched her walk out of the room.

"God Sirius."

"What did I do Moony?"

"You really are blind."

"What the hell are you trying to tell me."

"You are the most daft man on Earth!"

"He has a point Sirius. You are very blind and daft." Joined in James

"What did I do?"

"Everything and nothing." Said Remus

"Come again."

"Let me try Remus. Ok, Sirius have you ever looked at this girl before?"

"No."

"Have you ever tried to talk to her?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought that she might not be like every other girl in the world?"

"No."

"Than why do you want to go out with her?"

"I honestly don't have any idea."

"That is why you are so blind."

"Dinner is ready." Said Mia from the kitchen.

"We'll talk later Padfoot."

"Sure Remus."

The four teenagers ate dinner in silence. It was a very awkward silence though. There was a great tension in the air. James did the first thing he could think of to lighten up the mood.

"Mia, this is a great meal. I never knew you could cook."

"I have always known how. When I was a little girl I never really wanted to be around my parents at all of their fancy dinner parties, so I would go to the kitchens and our house elves would teach me how to cook."

"Oh. Your very good at it."

"Thanks." She said blushing

"When will Sirius be out of here?" asked Remus

"I think it might take a couple of weeks for me to fix him up."

"Why can't I just go to Saint Mungos?"

"Because if you did than they would question what happened to you and we both know why you can't tell anyone what happened."

"To true."

Dinner ended on that note. James and Remus said their goodbyes and promised that they would come and visit often. Mia ushered Sirius into a room that looked slightly familiar.

"Why are you bringing me into this place?"

"Because this is where I am treating you."

"What is wrong with my futon in the living room?"

" Because I think it is best for you to sleep and live in an actual room for the next couple of weeks. Also I don't want to wake you up in the morning when I go to my job."

"How many jobs do you have?"

"Three, but I don't do them all at the same time."

"What do you do?"

"I work for a modeling agency, I am a cashier at a ice cream parlor, and I work at a bar."

"Oh. Do you mind me asking another question?"

"No."

"Have your parents ruined love for you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like because of them are you afraid to fall in love?"

"Yes and no. Because of them I don't understand love so I won't be able to recognize it when I fall in love. Also I try and push that feeling away because I like to be in complete control over my life. Those feelings just scare me and I think I would be able to live a happier life without them.

"How can you say that though? Everyone is afraid of something and it's ok to be afraid of love. I'll be the first to admit it. I'm deathly afraid of it."

"But why do you go out with all of those girls?"

"I do it because I want to conquer that fear, but every time I get close to that feeling I push them away."

"I do the same thing."

"What is that needle for?"

"Well since I have changed all of your bandages, I need to give you medicine that will give you a nightmare free sleep and will start to heal all of the internal injuries that you have required."

"You just can't give me a potion?"

"Nope. Close your eyes it helps. If you want you can hold onto my arm."

As soon as Mia filled the needle up with the medicine, Sirius grabbed her arm and closed his eyes.

"One, two, three."

The needle was in and out of his skin as soon as you could say Quidditch.

"Was that so bad?"

"I guess not. Just deathly afraid of needles too."

They both started to laugh at that statement.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked a teary eyed Mia

"Ask away."

"Have you ever felt the feeling that most people would describe as love?"

"Yes."

"Do you still feel it for that person?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Said a depressed Mia as she left the room. Little did either of them know that day and discussion would change their lives forever.

Flashback ended

Sirius and Mia have been going out for about a year now. This scene takes you to them the day before they graduate from Hogwarts…

"Hey, Sirius can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away love."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Ok. Do you like me?" asked a discouraged Mia

"No."

"Well, would you cry if I walked away right now?"

"No."

"Oh my god." Mia said as she got up and started to walk away.

"I don't think your pretty, I think your beautiful. I don't like you, I love you. And If you were to walk away from me right now I wouldn't cry, I would die." Said a totally serious Sirius.

With that said he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, so they were looking into one anther's eyes.

"Mia, you make me feel love and no one has ever showed me that feeling before. I knew the day I met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I took Remus's advice. With that advice I let us become friends before I asked you out. At the beginning of this year when you said yes to me, I felt like I was the luckiest man alive. I have had some of my happiest times with you. And I want to have many more. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I have loved you since the first day I met you. (Imagine Sirius getting down on one knee now) Amelia Rose Hunter will you make me the happiest and luckiest man and take my hand in marriage?"

Sirius brought a box with a silver ring in it. On the ring were two blue topaz gems and a diamond in between them.

"I don't know what to say."

"Please say yes."

"Of course I'll marry you, but you didn't have to get me this ring. It has to be very expensive."

"It was, but I figured that I need to pay you back for saving my life back in our fifth year."

With that said they shared their most passionate kiss ever. All of their love for each other was put into that kiss. They were both thinking the same thing. _Thank god that Sirius' parents had beat him_.

The End


End file.
